Angel
by Jynx-Me-Sweetly
Summary: He truly was a monster now, he thought. But had he not always been? Merely a demon with an angel's name, yes? That was all he saw.But the one watching him felt differently. Summer breathed out, "Beautiful." Unique, dangerous, alluring. Winter choked out a, "No..." Terrifying, hideous, frightening. He was an angel. A fallen one, perhaps, but still... Dedicated to my Light-kun.


**_A/N:_**_ This was written as a gift for Crystal dragon the yaoi fan. She's a really amazing person, and the best friend someone could ask for. Much love, Light-kun!_

_Anyway, you can take this however you want. I don't own them. :)_

The scar ruined the symmetry of that once-perfect face. Running the full length of the left side, it covered the delicate features with gruesome, half-melted scar tissue. Singed blonde hair barely covered the hideous burn. It was ugly, plain and simple. Nothing less than monstrous.

Or at least, that is all the piercing blue eyes saw in the mirror.

Self hatred burned in those cold cobalt eyes, melting them into pools of frozen fire. The anger that always lay within them turned inwards, reserved for only that face reflected back at them.

Yes, he was truly a monster now, he thought. But had he not always been a monster? Merely a demon with an angels name, yes?

Yet another pair of eyes crept into the mirror, as a set of arms that were not his own wrapped around him. These orbs blazed a warm, emerald green. They couldn't see the ugliness that filled the blue gaze. They saw only a battle scar worthy of display, a rugged beauty that snugly fit the blonde's personality like a the leather he wore.

The face that framed the summery eyes dared to rest upon the blonde's left shoulder. He twitched ever so slightly at the light pressure, but did not scare the other away as he would with anyone else.

Dark red strands fell into the green windows, the contrast perfect. A soft smile adorned a pale face, one hand leaving it's partner at the blonde's waist in favor of his face.

This was not allowed, apparently. The blonde twisted his head to the right to escape the redhead's tender touch. The smile on the redhead's face fled, a look of pure sorrow replacing it.

Green eyes stared into the mirror, forcing the blue to meet them. Blue became bashful rather than enraged, and turned to stare at the ground instead. Green softened once more.

The same hand reached up again, barely brushing the blonde's cheek before the blonde flinched once more. This time, however, he didn't rip away. He let the redhead gently rest his hand on the scarred side of his face.

Ice timidly met Earth once more, a terrified and pleading expression hidden deep inside them. Emerald tried to convey the need for them to take this step. Unable to fight or resist, cobalt gave in.

The redhead's fingers slowly pulled back strands of burnt gold. Little by little, the hair was gathered and pushed away from the burn. Tears welled up in blue eyes, no matter how he fought to push them back.

Loving fingers caressed melted flesh, and the redhead's other hand tightened around the blonde's waist to keep him from running. The blonde's hands tightened around the others arm in fear, his eyes sliding shut with a shuddering sigh.

Summer breathed out, "Beautiful." Unique, dangerous, alluring, Angelic.

Winter fought the tears and choked a, "No..." Terrifying, hideous, frightening, Monstrous.

Fingers were replaced with soft lips.

The sensation made blue eyes snap open once more. The blonde jerked away, turning in the redhead's arms to look at him.

Persistently, another kiss was laid upon the scar. And another, and another, tracing it from the blonde's hairline until it disappeared under the collar of his shirt.

Green eyes peered into blue, only one thing in their depth. Love.

Cobalt and Emerald, Winter and Summer, Ice and Earth. No words were needed.

For, in Matt's eyes, Mello was an angel. A fallen angel, perhaps, but an angel nonetheless.

And in Mello's eyes, Matt was the world. The one he fell for, and to. His reason for living. His life.


End file.
